The Seven Deadly Sins
by Anthoinette
Summary: The seven deadly sins of Naruto. Sasuke will explain to you how he experiences them. And of course, Naruto will explain Sasuke's sins. Narusasu, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask

**Don't ask.**** Just, don't.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pride.**

Sasuke knew that both he and Naruto had their pride to protect when they where fighting. In everything they did they both had their pride who played a part. Yet, he had Uchiha-pride. While Naruto had ...his pride. Naruto's pride was extraordinary. A different kind of pride hat he protected. That he used to protect everyone. It was like his pride was build on the love that everyone gave him.

And for strange some reason Sasuke liked Naruto's pride better then his own Uchiha's pride. This is what Sasuke realised when Naruto talked about his pride and was smiling through his whole speech. A sparkle shining in his eyes.

**Sloth.**

Sasuke just didn't understand that Naruto could take afternoon naps. Sasuke was always wide awake when it was day and could only sleep when it was dark and night. But it wasn't just the afernoon naps that Sasuke didn't get. The laziness that came with it. Naruto could be lazier then Shikamaru sometimes and Sasuke didn't understand how he did that.

How could he live with the mess that surrounded him and be to lazy to clean it up? How could he just lay on the grass for an hour staring at the sky or at the trees? How was it possible to not be bored when looking at trees? This is what Sasuke wondered when he looked at Naruto laying lazy underneath a tree, a scroll next to him laying forgotten on the grass.

**Wrath.**

Sasuke had seen Naruto angry. Not that kind of angry when he was teasing the blond, nor when somebody forgot that they where supose to meet at 2 o'clock not 3 o'clock. But the anger that was dangerously boiling until it exploded and it had to leave. Anger from the mistakes Naruto had made in his life, anger towards people who called him names and only saw him as Kyuubi.

But no matter when that anger exploded or towards who it was directed; he never showed it to the people around him. Those who were close to them. Cause Naruto blamed himself for the anger. This is what Sasuke noticed when he and the blond where sparring and Naruto's movements where different. Later Sasuke had seen him crying, while the blond was punching trees, cursing between sobs and every time his knuckles made with contact the bark.

**Gluttony.**

Sasuke often wondered why Naruto never got fat even when the boy was eating much more unhealthy food then him, but trained just as much. The blond's ability to eat ramen everytime, day in day out, always ...fascinated the raven. So when he asked, as indifferntly as possible, Naruto had just started laughing. The raven was asked if he was mad, which, of course, pissed him off. Naruto didn't always eat ramen, he ate healthy food and he loved to cook. Just because that Friday night that they would eat together, he ate three bowls didn't mean he did it everytime. And when Iruka would buy it for him, he would eat just a little bit more then normal people cause talking with Iruka about the day and everything that happened made him feel like he was normal. And he ate extra much, so he could spend more time with Sasuke and Iruka. So Naruto's weird ramen addiction, was not true and filled with love. This is what Sasuke discovered on a normal Friday night, when Naruto started on his third bowl and they were talking normally.

**Envy.**

Sasuke was suprised when Naruto randomly told him that the blond envied him. Sasuke first thought it was because his house was bigger then Naruto's. When he asked, the answer was different. The raven was envied for the family that he had. When Sasuke had answered that they where dead, Naruto had touched the raven's heart and his own, reasuring him that they where there. That they always would be.

Naruto envied Sasuke's memories, he envied that people didn't glance at him or where afraid off him just because he had something inside of him. Sasuke fell silent, like he did everytime Naruto turned serious and openly told about his feelings. Naruto envied him for reasons that didn't matter to him, that he wanted to forget. This is what Sasuke realized when Naruto smiled when Sasuke complained that everybody just kept staring at him in awe and the rare times when he told about his happy memories.

**Greed.**

Sasuke never thought that Naruto was greedy until he looked underneath the underneath. When Naruto asked Sakura out for a date, when he asked Kakashi if he could teach him something, when the raven was asked if they could spar. Naruto was, underneath the underneath, very greedy. Naruto didn't want attention, nor did he wanted money. He wanted love. He wanted hope, power to protect everyone around him. Naruto wanted laughter to fill the room, wanted smile on the faces of his loved ones. Naruto was greedy when he could become stronger and the blond wanted power.

Somehow this pissed Sasuke off. Cause Naruto's power and desires to become stronger had been to protect, to love, to be loved and to hope. And the raven's greedy needs for power were ...filled with greed. While Naruto had the same thing, but his desires weren't labeled as greedy. This is what pissed Sasuke off and made him happy at the same time, because he wanted nothing else then for the boy to be loved and Sasuke wasn't afraid of giving him love now.

**Lust.**

Sasuke thought that Naruto was very stupid when it came to love. Or sex. Or anything with that subject. So when the blond had asked if the could have sex, Sasuke was very suprised, because he hadn't expected that on their one year anniversary date of being together. Sasuke first had been pissed off, that _he_ was pushed against the wall, _he_ was laying on the bed, moaning and panting, with Naruto on top of him. But the moment Naruto's hands touched him, it was like they were spreading fire. The feather-like kisses was giving him the ability to fly. Those sweet, dirty and husky words Naruto would whisper in his ear, just made him as horny as Naruto was.

Sasuke discovered that Naruto had a lot of stamina. Sasuke discovered that Naruto had the ability to make every time they had sex a whole new experience, that made Sasuke see heaven and hell. When Naruto would whisper those three little words to Sasuke, the raven knew that the blond meant it. And when he whispered them back, he could feel the happy loved aura that Naruto gave off. Having sex with Naruto or just giving or receiving love for or from him, made Sasuke's heart flutter and his cock twitch. This is what Sasuke thought when Naruto placed his soft sweet lips on his. When the blond waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and asked for a second round.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry, it's not beta'd and mistakes are left the way they are, cause now I'm experiencing the sin; Sloth.**

**Don't own Naruto, by the way. Naruto and Sasuke would have sex in a way that would be considered a very naught sin. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Sasuke…**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Greed.**

Naruto knew that Sasuke looked like he wasn't greedy. But that also came due the fact that everything was thrown at his feet, wanted or not. Still Sasuke was very greedy when it came to power. He may act indifferently and uninterested about it all, but Naruto saw the glint of excitement in the raven eyes. The way the boy clenched his fists, hidden away in his pockets, when he was actually anxious about what was going to come. Sasuke would do anything for power, everything to reach his goals. Naruto first didn't believe it, but now he knew that it was true and it hurt him. Very deeply. When Naruto had asked the raven about it, in one of their rare moments, with a sad look in his eyes. Sasuke had blinked, opened his mouth to say something, but even after a moment of silence nothing had left the cavern. (That Naruto's tongue yearned for.) After another moment of silence, the raven had turned around. Naruto saw that Sasuke was biting his lower lip. The blond had sighed, also turned around and walked away. Sasuke had reached his goals, with blood, sweat and tears went through punishment and had learned his lesson. Yet Sasuke wanted power, but he didn't even know why. Maybe the urge to get power was imprinted in his veins unable to leave.

This is what Naruto wondered, when he saw Sasuke's frowning expression, after he had asked the question.

**Sloth.**

Naruto knew that Sasuke thought that he wasn't lazy. And Naruto knew that this was true. Sasuke wasn't lazy…On normal days at least. But when Naruto moved into Sasuke's mansion, the blond discovered a whole new side of the raven. When the raven had a say off, he wouldn't come out of his bed till it was at least 10:30, and for ninjas; that was something. Naruto didn't mind. He loved to cuddle with the cute raven on their day off. His strong arms wrapped around the small waist, their legs entangled. Both listening to each other's heart beat and breathing. The raven loved to take long showers or just to hang around the couch with a good book. (If Naruto didn't jump him.) But that was only on rare days, unfortunately for the lazy blond.

This is what Naruto discovered when he looked on the clock, while he was cuddling in bed with his Sasuke, and noticed it was 10:00.

**Pride**.

Naruto knew that pride meant a lot for the raven. Especially since it was crushed form time to time. When Itachi came and kicked his butt and when Naruto came, kicked his butt and dragged that same butt back to Konoha. Sasuke didn't do things that crushed his pride or dismissed his Uchiha like behavior. Everyone knew this and everyone held that in their mind when being around Uchiha. Yet Naruto wondered why. Yes, the Uchiha clan needed the necessary revival and being an ex missing ninja, didn't exactly help his image. Maybe his greed for power also was mixed with his pride. The more power he had, the more he thought that his pride was restored.

This is why Naruto was worried when Sasuke walked away, scowling, furious and filled with rage when Naruto had won their friendly spar.

**Gluttony.**

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't someone who liked sweets. Everyone in Konoha knew this. On Valentine's Day Sasuke received fruits, onigiri, or just some flowers or a card. All of them off desperate fan girls or fan boys who still thought they made a chance with the great Uchiha Sasuke. The candy store was something that didn't exist for the rave. So Naruto had raised his eyebrows when he saw the raven, devouring a piece of chocolate. He had grinned like a fox when he actually heard the raven moan about it. But instead of telling the whole town about it, he kept it a secret. He had a better use for this piece of information.

A month later, he felt time was ready to use his piece of information. That night he had a big plan for Sasuke. That night was fantastic as Sasuke just licked his lips as he saw his blond lover, naked but covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream and slices of banana. Sasuke secretly had a sweet tooth and just loved to have the blond as one big candy.

This is what Naruto knew when a wet tongue dipped into his bellybutton and skillfully picked up a slice of banana covered in chocolate.

**Envy.**

Naruto told Sasuke that he envied him. Sasuke knew this. So all was right in the world. When Sasuke told he envied the blond, he actually choked on the water he was drinking. He hadn't expected this, but somehow he knew that this question was coming. Just not now. Naruto just had raised an eyebrow, silently asking for explanation. Sasuke was jealous of the way that Naruto was able to express his emotions so easily, making friends so easily and have such simple but strong hopes and dreams. Maybe you make it too hard on yourself, the blond had answered. For Naruto it had been just normal to do those things. Yet for Sasuke it was like trying to catch something and yet never being able to get it. Slipping through his fingers like water. Sasuke envied him for things that just were normal to him and he did unconsciously.

This is what Naruto discovered when they were talking on their day off, after coming out of bed at 10:00.

**Wrath.**

Naruto had seen Sasuke get angry. That was kind of rare when considered that Sasuke most of the times swallowed his emotions and only let them out when he was alone. Yet with every punch the raven aimed at him, it seemed like small hints of rage came with them. This wasn't just a normal spar. Maybe it was because a stupid fan girl had been annoying him again. No, not that. Sasuke wouldn't get this angry over this. It was probably because today had been the day that he had left for Konoha. Maybe he was angry because he actually regretted his decision of leaving. Maybe not. Naruto didn't know. He wouldn't ask, he wanted Sasuke to open up to him and begin about it by himself. That would be the best. Still, Sasuke most of the times just looked plain annoyed, but underneath his mask of indifference there was an endless pit of rage. Naruto sometimes just smiled, he and the raven had so many similarities. They almost worked the same underneath that layer of masks and skin.

This is what Naruto just knew, because he and Sasuke just knew.

**Lust.**

Naruto snickered. It had been so funny when somebody asked how it was like to be Sasuke's bitch, when it was actually the other way around. When they were in public, 

Sasuke was the hot and sexy seme. And Naruto played his part of being the adorable uke. Boy, Sasuke had been surprised that Naruto actually was a seme in uke clothes. _He_ had pressed Sasuke against the wall, _he_ had pinned Sasuke underneath him on the bed and _he_ made the raven mewl in pleasure. Naruto knew the raven liked it. Being topped for once and don't have to take responsibility or being the leader. Just let yourself fall in those strong arms en let the pleasure wash over you. Sasuke was quite adorable in bed and damn, could he look fuckable. In bed or when the raven was horny (Naruto is constantly horny with such an cute raven around him) you could make him do anything, he would lose the mask, laying it right next to Naruto's on the ground. He would smile, he would laugh, he would open up, tell Naruto that he loved him and much more. And since Naruto just loved Sasuke smile, he had as much sex as possible. Sasuke, in public, was the ultimate seme, but as soon as he and the raven were alone, he would turn to the cute uke with just a whisper in the raven's ear. And the raven loved it.

This is what Naruto knew as he drew a moan from the boy under him who was shuddering from pleasure.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Don't own. :P Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**


End file.
